christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Haste the Day
Haste the Day is a metalcore band that originated out of Carmel, Indiana in the United States. The band was created in 2001 with the lineup of the Chaulk brothers, Devin and Brennan on Drums and Guitars and Vocals, respectively, and Mike Murphy on Bass. In 2011, the band disbanded. In 2014, the band would reunite with several members of the final lineup and the original lineup altogether. The band has released six studio albums, two EPs, two compilation albums, and a DVD. History Haste the Day formed in 2001 out of Carmel, Indiana in the United States. The band was created by Brennan Chaulk on Guitars and Vocals, Mike Murphy on Bass, and Devin Chaulk on Drums.Ankeny, Jason. "Haste the Day". AllMusic. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. Six months after beginning, the band added on their friend Jason Barnes on Lead Guitars. In 2002, the band added on Jimmy Ryan as their lead vocalist; Ryan had performed in Upheaval, a death metal band from 1997 until 1999."Jimmy Ryan". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. With the lineup, the band would release an EP, titled That They May Know You."Haste The Day - That They May Know You". Discogs. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. In 2003, the band would sign with Solid State Records, a subsidiary of Tooth & Nail Records."Solid State Records signs Haste the Day". Lambgoat. November 25, 2003. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. After signing with Solid State, the band began recording their debut album, with Barry Poynter, who had previously worked with Zao and Living Sacrifice. While recording the album, Lance Garvin and Arthur Green of Living Sacrifice would both record Backing Vocals on their debut album, which was titled Burning Bridges."Haste The Day - Burning Bridges (2004, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. The album would be released on March 9, 2004, out of Carmel High School's cafeteria. The band would make two music videos for the album. In 2005, the band released their sophomore album, Where Everything Falls, through Solid State. Due to some disagreements with the band, Ryan was asked to depart from the band.Chaulk, Devin (October 9, 2018). "Devin Chaulk of Haste the Day". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Bryan Patton. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. On December 30, 2005, he departed the band. With the band now searching for a replacement, they outsourced to bands they had played with previously. Among the bands, was New Day Awakening.Keech, Stephen. "Stephen Keech from Haste the Day". BadChristian Podcast. Interview with Matt Carter, Toby Morrell, and Joey Svendson. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. Stephen Keech, who was the Vocalist for New Day Awakening, would join the band. With his induction, the band would embark on a tour with The Juliana Theory.Schwab, Andrew (March-April 2007) "Haste The Day: Steadfast Amidst the Pressure". HM Magazine. 1066-6923. #124. Pages 50–51. The band recorded a split with From Autumn to Ashes, which was released through Solid State and Vagrant Records, in order to promote his induction."HASTE THE DAY Announce New Singer!!!". Abacus Recordings. February 24, 2006. Retrieved on December 23, 2019."Haste The Day / From Autumn To Ashes - Stitches / Deth Kult Social Club". Discogs. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. Keech would also record on their third album, titled Pressure the Hinges.JoshIVM (March 26, 2007). "Album Review : Haste The Day". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 23, 2019.Wallace, Nick (March 31, 2007). "Haste The Day, "Pressure The Hinges" Review". Jesusfreakhideout.com. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. The band would embark on several tours afterward, including the 12 Days of Christmas Tour with Calico System, Heavy Heavy Low Low, and Flee the Seen, as well as a tour with From Autumn to Ashes, Maylene and the Sons of Disaster, Alesana, and The Sleeping."From Autumn To Ashes, Haste The Day, etc. tour". Lambgoat. February 6, 2007. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. The band spent the Summer of 2007 on the Vans Warped Tour, followed by touring with Atreyu. The band would then embark on a tour with As I Lay Dying.Metal Blade Records (November 24, 2013). "As I Lay Dying "This Is Who We Are" DVD 1". YouTube. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. In 2008, the band toured with Scary Kids Scaring Kids, Drop Dead, Gorgeous and fellow Indianapolis band Gwen Stacy. The band would be featured on a Christmas album, titled It's a Punk Rock Christmas, with a cover of the song "O Come, O Come Emmanuel".Brown, Lee (December 13, 2016). "Ultimate Christmas Playlist". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. On June 17, 2008, the band asked Jason Barnes to depart from the band, as he no longer held the Christian faith."When a Christian musician loses faith". Christianity Today. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. The members of the band would go on to record their next album, titled Dreamer, consisting of only Keech, the Chaulks, and Murphy. Dave Krysl, formerly of New Day Awakening, would join the band as a touring Guitarist. However, following the album's release, Devin Chaulk departed from the band. Krysl would be added as a full-time member, and Giuseppe Capolupo, of Once Nothing, would join on Drums. Brennan Chaulk would depart in the middle of the Scream the Prayer Tour in 2009, which led to Scotty Whelan, formerly of Phinehas, joining the band. The band - now consisting of Keech, Murphy, Krysl, Whelan, and Capolupo - would go on to record a new album, titled Attack of the Wolf King, which would come out on June 29, 2010."Haste The Day - Attack Of The Wolf King". Alternative Press. June 25, 2010. Retrieved on December 23, 2019.Reimer, Wayne (June 28, 2010). "Haste The Day, "Attack Of The Wolf King" Review". Jesusfreakhideout.com. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. The band would announce they were disbanding, on November 22, 2010. The farewell tour would take place between February and March 2011, with the lineup of MyChildren MyBride, The Chariot, and A Plea for Purging."HASTE THE DAY Announce Final Tour with MYCHILDREN MYBRIDE, THE CHARIOT, and A PLEA FOR PURGING". Metal Injection. Retrieved on December 23 ,2019. The band would release a DVD titled Haste the Day vs. Haste the Day, which would feature footage from the final shows, which showed the new lineup and the original lineup performing songs."Cover Art Revealed For New Haste The Day Live DVD/CD "Haste The Day Vs. Haste The Day" | Theprp.com – Metal, Hardcore And Rock News, Reviews And More". Theprp.com. June 29, 2010. Retrieved December 23, 2019. In 2014, the band teased a reunion with posting an image titled "setlist"."Haste The Day Teasing Reunion". Under the Gun. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. On May 2, 2014, the band would reunite with the original lineup, in celebration of the 10 year anniversary of Burning Bridges.Houston, Rob (February 14, 2014). "Haste the Day to play reunion show in Indianapolis on May 2". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. However, later on the band would announce a full reunion, with a lineup consisting of original members and new members alike. The lineup, consisting of both Vocalists Stephen Keech and Jimmy Ryan, Guitarists Dave Krysl and Scotty Whelan, Guitarist and Clean Vocalist Brennan Chaulk, Bassist Mike Murphy, and Drummer Giuseppe Capolupo, began to write a new album. In 2015, the album was released through Solid State Records, titled Coward."Haste The Day - Coward". Solid State Records. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. Coward would also feature former members Drummer Devin Chaulk and Guitarist Jason Barnes. After performing four shows in 2016, the band would go on an indefinite hiatus. Members Last Known Lineup * Jimmy Ryan - Vocals (2002-2005, 2014-2016) * Stephen Keech - Vocals (2006-2011, 2014-2016) * Jason Barnes - Lead Guitars (2001-2008, 2014, 2016) * Dave Krysl - Lead Guitars (2009-2011, 2014-2016) * Brennan Chaulk - Rhythm Guitars, Clean Vocals (2001-2009, 2014-2016), Lead Guitars (2001, 2008-2009) * Scotty Whelan - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2009-2011, 2014-2016), Lead Guitars (2014-2016) * Mike Murphy - Bass, Backing Vocals (2001-2011, 2014-2016) * Devin Chaulk - Drums, Clean Vocals (2001-2009, 2014, 2016) * Giuseppe Capolupo - Drums (2009-2011, 2014-2016) Live * Blake Martin - Rhythm Guitars (2009) * Matthew "Matt" Marquez - Drums (2008-2009) Discography Studio albums * Burning Bridges (2004) * When Everything Falls (2005) * Pressure the Hinges (2007) * Dreamer (2008) * Attack of the Wolf King (2010) * Coward (2015) EPs * That They May Know You (2002) Splits * Stiches/Deth Kult Social Club (2007; w/ From Autumn to Ashes) Compilations * Concerning the Way It Was (2010) * Best of the Best (2012) DVDs * Haste the Day vs. Haste the Day (2011) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Melodic Metalcore Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Tooth & Nail Records artists Category:CI Records artists Category:Vagrant Records artists Category:United States Bands